What If
by RemmyBlack
Summary: What if there was a fifth monster when Susan went into the facility? More interesting then it sounds and I know this has been done before but Mermis wouldn't leave me alone. And no it's not going to be a SusanXOC story, T  just to be safe


Monsters vs. Aliens Fanfic

TITLE: What If?

Summary: What if there was a fourth member in the monster prison when Susan arrived? And what if the monster was a changeable mermaid?

_This is right after Susan meets Insecto but before Monger cames in A/N, I'm ignoring the part where Link asks Susan what her name is. _

**Chapter One- Meeting the Monsters**

"Finally!" Susan stopped banging on the walls as she heard a female voice yell, "Another girl monster!"

"But I'm not a mon...ster," Susan stumbled as she saw a black purple streaked hair girl was the owner of the voice, "And your not either,"

"You aren't a monster? Girl, you are about the same height as Godzilla! And I'm not really a human, I'm a changeable mermaid," The girl said, while tying up her waist long hair,

"Changeable m-mermaid?" Susan asked, now facing the rest of the monsters as well

"Yep, touched a glowing cream pearl and as soon as I'm out of the water and dry, I change to a human," the girl explained, "Name's Serene, Monster Name is Mermis, I prefer Serene though."

"Speaking about names," The ape-fish started in, "What's yours?"

"Susan," Susan answered,

Serene shooked her head, "No, what Linky Link-Link; don't give me that stare Link; means is what is your _Monster_ name?"

"Susan," Susan repeated, causing Link, Serene and Dr. Cockroach to stare at her, while B.O.B tested it out, saying that the name was scary.

"Oookkkkkk then," Serene replied, "That is weird,"

_SCCRRRREEEEEEEEECH! _Susan flinched at the 350 ft tall bug,

"That could be a point Insecto," Link answered the bug, "Have you had a tour?"

"T-tour?" Susan asked,

Link looked at the others, "That explains why she doesn't know her monster name," Right after Link said that, a metal door opened, showing two red lights. Susan backed up slightly scared,

"Greetings Monsters!" A old guy in a jetpack greeted,

* * *

A/N You pretty know what happens after there, and yes I purposly left out the breakfast scene. 

_***The Next Day***_

"Linky Link-Link!" Susan heard Serene yell, then heard a growl-like sound which was probably Link's disgust at the nickname. "Where's Su-Su?"

"Dunno, probably still in her room, you know what Monger does with new monsters." Susan realised the door to the lounge room thingie was open, so she decided to enlighten the monsters of her presence.

"Hello Su-Su," Serene was the first to acknowldge her, Susan was surprized the mermaid would say a nickname that could easily offend someone; especially someone that's basically 50 ft tall.

"Hey Susan," the rest greeted her,

"So Linky Link-Link," Serene said; distracting Link from his food just enough that she could get one piece of fish and dipped it into her porridge looking food.

"HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" Link yelled at her; making Serene widen her indigo eyes almost as big as Doc.

_"Mermis ksh how many times have we told you ksh not to steal Link's food ksh," _the General's voice came from a hidden speaker.

"Dunno, lost count round the thousands," Serene replied to the speaker,

_"Mermis, ksh we are changing your ksh seating area next to Dr. Cockroach, ksh,"_

"WHAT!" Serene yelled, then sighed, "Monger, learn to have some fun in awhile will ya?"

Susan watched as the mermaid solemnly went to change seats as her food got swiped up then plopped next to the Doc's food.

"Oooh! An old slipper!" The Doc held up a pink slipper while hitting B.O.B's hand away,

Serene giggled a little at the display, "I never get bored of the little fight for garabage," She explained to Susan, her voice back to the oddly cheery one, "It will take some time getting use to this place, but it's not that bad, you will see."

"B-But my family, Derik," Susan stuttered,

Serene smiled softly, "You will always miss them, but once you get to know this place and us, you won't feel so alone,"

Susan looked confused at Serene's comforting words, how exactly did Serene know it was lonliness that she was feeling more then frightened?

* * *

**A/N So there's the first chapter of my first MvA fic, ask me any questions, tell me some advice, just comment on the first chapter, just please review!  
**

**Also, this is basing it on my memory which is crap, which is why a lot of things are left out. Also, if you have questions, it will be answered in the next chapter unless you don't want it to, so just tlel me if you don't wont your questions answered in an A/N, but feel free to ask me anything about the story, obviously some things cant be answered due to it being a spoiler but still.**

**And this a no flames section!**

**SO REVIEW!**


End file.
